


Back Together

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Sherlock's back alive and after all that has happened, Greg realises that they still love each other.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompt Challenges [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 1





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Getting back together" on [my card](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/76150.html) for round 3 @ [**love_bingo**](https://love-bingo.livejournal.com/) **.**

Greg had thought that things were a bit awkward after that Christmas when he had told Sherlock about giving his wife another chance after all. However, that paled compared to the awkwardness of their first meeting after Sherlock had faked his death. Not only was there the realization that he’d been duped once again, albeit for a good reason, but Sherlock had been quite honest about his reasons for taking that step to begin with. Most of his team as well as the commissioner had been present as well.

Granted, they didn’t know about his past relationship with Sherlock and that this was likely the reason for him being added instead of just being the one to let him in on an investigation like a drug dealer.

No, the way he had said it had made Greg certain that Sherlock never stopped caring. Maybe he never had stopped wanting him. That would certainly explain the behaviour after Christmas. This is what made the rather public announcements so awkward. He had dumped Sherlock only for Sherlock to fake his death instead of letting him die. If Sherlock hadn’t figured out that this was likely the ultimate goal and something to prepare for it probably would have been his death.

Sure, he would have likely died for Mrs Hudson and John Watson, but he still made the list. Sherlock’s feelings had been obvious to Moriaty as well.

Had he truly misjudged Sherlock’s feelings and intentions towards him that much? For all that Sherlock pretended not to care, had he actually broken his heart?

Greg wasn’t sure what to think. Even less so when he suddenly realized that everyone had left and he was now alone with Sherlock. There weren’t any witness or cameras considering that they had been summoned to Baker Street for that little meeting by Mycroft Holmes who had actually done the most talking.

Sherlock was staring at him. It was almost as if he was reading his very thought just by his composure and although he had learned throughout the years that Sherlock’s ability revealed a scary amount of information – mind reading hadn’t been amongst them.

It was almost like a public love declaration – for Sherlock’s standards.

That thought made Greg freeze. It was a public love declaration. After everything that had happened – their relationship, their breakup and the following public appearances and humiliations (he wasn’t that blind not to realize that Sherlock had hated those events) – Sherlock had effectively let him know that he knew he was available again (his wife had indeed been sleeping with the PE teacher again) and that he was still interested. Only this time Sherlock wouldn’t take the first step. Not again and beyond subtle hints like this one.

Finally, he said, “I’m glad you’re still alive after all.”

Hesitantly, he took a step closer to Sherlock. His heart was pounding in his chest as he realized that he, too, still wanted Sherlock. Still, he was as scared as ever that Sherlock would eventually tire of him and leave. This time a new fear had also shown itself. The fear of hurting Sherlock again by missing what Sherlock meant. Was he doing the right thing? Giving them another chance?

Suddenly Sherlock looked away. The moment was broken and Greg realized that Sherlock had taken his hesitation as rejection. This startled him into action and just as Sherlock was going to sit down, he stopped him, turned him around and before he knew it they were kissing fervently as if there was no tomorrow.

He could hear Sherlock groan his name in a break for breath and the sound travelled straight to his groin. It had been far too long since he had done this with anyone, with Sherlock.

Before he knew it they were stumbling through the room to the hall and from there to Sherlock’s room, slowly removing each other’s clothes whenever their kissing and walking allowed it. He knew that it more or less looked exactly like when he last dated Sherlock as he had been here during Sherlock’s absence to remember him, so he didn’t bother to spare it a glance, focusing instead on Sherlock and the newly revealed skin.

Soon enough they reached the bed and got rid of the last pieces of distracting clothes. His cock was rubbing against Sherlock’s with every movement they made while kissing and the pleasure was soon robbing him of whatever capability he had of clear thought.

As they settled on the bed, Greg used his hand that wasn’t occupied with holding Sherlock close to further press their cocks together as they rocked against each other. He didn’t know how long they were at it, touching each other, kissing and moaning and rocking against each other to give their cocks the most friction possible, before Sherlock reached his orgasm. Spurred on by it Greg sped up again until he reached his own before he let himself fall onto the bed as Sherlock wiped them clean with some tissues. Once Sherlock settled down again, Greg rested his head on Sherlock’s chest.

Completely exhausted – emotionally as well as physically – he was quickly lulled to sleep by the sound of Sherlock’s heartbeat, the final proof that he was well and truly alive.

~***~

When he woke some time later, it was completely dark outside, instead of the start of dusk when he had arrived. Sherlock hadn’t gotten up as he usually did – far too boring for his tastes – but had remained put. He was also awake and softly caressing his neck.

“I’m sorry,” Greg said, feeling the sudden urge to apologise even though he knew that it would matter little to Sherlock. “For that last Christmas I mean. I screwed up.”

“No, you didn’t. You just didn’t know what you wanted. I do accept the apology though.”

“I do now though.”

Sherlock smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles. “I’m sure that John and Mrs Hudson won’t mind if you stay over. They rather like you.”

Greg snorted. He had no doubt that Sherlock’s assessment was true and it was so typical of Sherlock to announce that they’d be together again simply by the fact that he’d stay over in the future. Then again, if he hadn’t wanted them to be together again, he wouldn’t be here and in all likelihood he wouldn’t have even kissed Sherlock.

Just as Greg was about to fall back asleep, he heard Sherlock mutter, “I’m also sorry for pretending that I didn’t know your first name.”


End file.
